The invention relates to a power control device for drive motors of motor vehicles, in particular an accelerator pedal, having an operating lever which can be actuated by an operating force, so that from a rest position it can pivot about a pivot axis against a return force, and having a damping device damping the pivoting motion of the operating lever, the damping device being a friction device, which has a friction element, which is capable of acting on the operating lever and/or a component of the operating lever in such a way that for the pivoting motion of the operating lever in a direction away from the rest position a friction force can be overcome in addition to the return force.
Damping the pivoting motion of the operating lever in such power control devices, by allowing a spring force, in addition to the return force, to act on the operating lever in the return direction from a specific deflection position onwards is already known. Having to overcome this force threshold is intended to convey a tangible signal to the operator of the operating lever.
At the same time, in the pivoting range of the operating lever in excess of this force threshold the operator always has to apply the spring force in addition to the return force, irrespective of whether a pivoting motion ensues or the operating lever is held in a deflection position.
In the pivoting range in excess of the force threshold, the additional return force also continues to act in the return direction of the operating lever.
Power control devices of the type specified in the introductory part are disclosed by DE 100 42 549 A and U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,971, which have fixed hystereses of the pedal force over the pedal travel.